A conventional knife, especially a fine-quality kitchen knife, is typically manufactured with a fixed weight distribution. Since kitchen knife is used for long hours daily, it has to be sharpened almost on a day-to-day basis. After being repeatedly sharpened, the center of mass of the kitchen knife will shift rearward, which adversely affect comfort of use and performance of the knife.